A semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) has a large number of electronic components, such as transistors, logic gates, diodes, wires, etc., that are fabricated by forming layers of different materials and of different geometric shapes on various regions of a silicon wafer. The design of an integrated circuit transforms a circuit description into a geometric description called a layout. The process of converting specifications of an integrated circuit into a layout is called the physical design.
After the layout is complete, it is then checked to ensure that it meets the design requirements. The result is a set of design files, which are then converted into pattern generator files. The pattern generator files are used to produced patterns called masks by an optical or electron beam pattern generator. Subsequently, during fabrication of the IC, these masks are used to pattern chips on the silicon wafer using a sequence of photolithographic steps. Electronic components of the IC are therefore formed on the wafer in accordance with the patterns.
Many phases of physical design may be performed with computer aided design (CAD) tools or electronic design automation (EDA) systems. To design an integrated circuit, a designer first creates high level behavior descriptions of the IC device using a high-level hardware design language. An EDA system typically receives the high level behavior descriptions of the IC device and translates this high-level design language into netlists of various levels of abstraction using a computer synthesis process. A netlist describes interconnections of nodes and components on the chip and includes information of circuit primitives such as transistors and diodes, their sizes and interconnections, for example.
Geometric information about the placement of the nodes and components onto the chip is determined by a placement process and a routing process. The placement process is a process for placing electronic components or circuit blocks on the chip and the routing process is the process for creating interconnections between the blocks and components according to the specified netlist. Placement and routing processes need to be able to search for components within the design. An example of a system that performs line segment range searching is IC Craftsman Layout Automation product, available since at least as early as 1998 from Cooper and Chyan Technology, now owned and distributed by Cadence Design Systems, Inc. of San Jose, Calif.
Advances in manufacturing technologies have allowed modern IC designs to contain extremely large numbers of component elements. This means that modern EDA systems must be able to effectively manage the very large set of geometric information that results from such IC designs. Given that many modern designs may literally contain millions of geometric elements, there is a need for improved methods and mechanisms to manage and track the data associated with these geometric elements.